digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzemon
|level=Mega |jatype=Demon Lord |entype=Evil |attribute=Virus |attribute2=None |family=Nightmare Soldiers |family2=Nature Spirits |family3=Wind Guardians |family4=Metal Empire |family5=Dark Area |debut=''D-Ark Version 2'' |from=SkullSatamonDigimon Battle Matadormon + MummymonDigimon World Dawn and Dusk Gluttonous Being + Code Key of GluttonyDigimon World Data Squad SkullMeramonD-Power 3.0 |to=Beelzemon Blast ModeDigimon Tamers, "Beelzemon's Big Day" 43 Ogudomon * (w/ Lucemon Chaos Mode, Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Barbamon, Laylamon)Digimon Carddass Battle Terminal 02 (Jump Festa Trailer) |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Hiroki Takahashi |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Hideo Watanabe |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Tamers/All-Star Rumble) |enva2=Kyle Hebert |enva2n=(Data Squad) |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |partner= and Mako Gluttonous boy Kosaburo Katsura Protagonist (DS) Keenan CrierDigimon World Data Squad |n1=(Ja:) ベルゼブモン＋ベヒーモスWhen riding the Behemoth, Beelzemon is sometimes given the name . Beelzebumon + Behemoth |n2=(Ja:) Beelzebmon |n3=(Ja:) ベルゼブモンＬ Beelzebumon L |n4=(En:) Beezlemon''Digimon Tamers (manhua)'' |s1=Beelzemon Blast Mode |s2=Beelzemon X |s3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Beelzemon is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena"This is named the "Berejena" in Digimon All-Star Rumble, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. ( ). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak. Attacks *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overhead and then cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact': Rapid-fires the Berenjena. *'Quick Shot': Rapid-fires using the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot': Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart. *'Claw' *'Behemoth' *'Berejena' Design Beelzemon is a tall humanoid Digimon with a bird-like mask of a violet material covering the top half of its face, and platinum blonde colored hair, spiked out in the back. Its attire is similar to that of a human biker; a tight muscle shirt, entirely black that show its muscles and definition, a long-sleeved leather jacket over the t-shirt and had a red bandanna wrapped around the left bicep. It wears a pair of leather pants were also worn, the knees of which have knee pads. A pair of leather, steel toed boots are worn on its feet, with three spikes jutting out of the steel toed area; the boots reach up below the knees (with a holster for its Berenjena on the left boot). Finally to complete the look, a scaly tail made entirely of steel stretched out from the tail bone and formed a hole in the leather jeans. Etymologies ;Beelzebumon (ベルゼブモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . Mythological demon. ;Beelzemon Name used in Digimon Tamers and most American English media. * . Mythological demon. Fiction Digimon Tamers D-Power 3.0 Digimon World Data Squad Beelzemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World 3 Beelzemon appears in the intro of the game, riding the Behemoth and digivolving to Beelzemon Blast Mode in order to fight Gallantmon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Beelzemon digivolves from Myotismon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Beelzemon digivolves from Myotismon, SkullMeramon, and WaruMonzaemon and can digivolve to Beelzemon X. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Beelzemon is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Garudamon and BlackWarGrowlmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS After beating the Seven Great Demon Lords, Beelzemon wants to know more about humans and turns into scan data after it tells you this. Then, any Infermon can digivolve into Beelzemon at level 84. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Beelzemon is #348, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 326 HP, 358 MP, 180 Attack, 164 Defense, 150 Spirit, 142 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Sniper 4, and Critical 4 traits. Beelzemon can DNA digivolve from Mummymon and Matadormon, if the base Digimon is at least level 62, with 370 attack, but only if you have previously befriended an Impmon. Beelzemon can DNA digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode with BanchoLeomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 100% friendship and 410 spirit. Beelzemon can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Beelzemon is #239, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Death Barrier, God Eye, Skill Master, and Healing Wave traits. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Beelzemon Blast Mode. Beelzemon digivolves from Mummymon and can digivolve into Beelzemon Blast Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Beelzemon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 150 attack, but only once you have revived Beelzemon and befriended an Impmon. It can be hatched from the Demon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Beelzemon L DigiFuses from Impmon, Myotismon, and Mummymon, and can DigiFuse to Beelzemon (2010 anime) with Wisemon and Wizardmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Beelzemon is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Infermon and SkullMeramon and can digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode. Its special attack is Double Impact and its support skill is Gluttony, which reduces HP by 5% and increases Attack by 5% every turn. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Beelzemon is #281 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Infermon and SkullMeramon and can digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode. Its special attack is Double Impact and its support skill is Gluttony, which reduces HP by 5% and increases Attack by 5% every turn. Digimon Battle Beelzemon (Good) digivolves from SkullSatamon at level 41. It has a stat build of 4 STR, 4 DEX, 0 CON, 0 INT. There is also an enemy exclusive Beelzemon (Evil) found in the Wind Valley South at level 88, with a stat build of 6 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. Digimon Masters Beelzemon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Beelzemon digivolves from SkullSatamon, and can digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode once the "Toy gun" has been applied to it. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Heroes! Beelzebumon is card 5-055, 6-822, 5-979, and 6-627. Digimon Soul Chaser Beelzemon digivolves from Reapmon and can Mode Change to Beelzemon Blast Mode. Digimon Links Beelzemon digivolves from Infermon and SkullMeramon and can digivolve to Beelzemon X and Beelzemon Blast Mode. Digimon ReArise Beelzemon may digivolve from SkullMeramon. Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army Beelzemon is an obtainable Digimon. Beelzemon can digivolve from MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Beastmon, Antylamon (Data), NeoDevimon or LadyDevimon. In order to digivolve to Beelzemon, you must train your Digimon at noon with 50 battles and -2 Penalties. Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon digivolves from Mummymon. Post-game, the DemiMeramon in Area 12 will have a Beelzemon in its party when it fights. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles